untiled
by Kandince-Rayne
Summary: this is a cross over of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson. I own nothing in this story. this is not a slash story. but you will see Harry in it as well as some of the other characters. as well as the guys and gals from Percy and a few oc people that are based off of friends
1. Chapter 1

Phoebe, Nyx and I were all standing near the entrance of the meeting room on Mount Olympus listening to the Muses playing some jazz, when the doors open and Dionysus walks out of the meeting and walks over to us.

"Hey Dionysus, We have the diet coke you wanted. How are you doing Cuz?" I said as I gave Dionysus a hug.

"I am good. What is this I hear about you three coming to camp this summer?" Dionysus asked not knowing this was news to us.

"WHAT no chance in Hades are we going to that god forsaken place?!" Nyx yells as we walk into the meeting hall. We could see the other Gods looking at us as if we had grown two heads. "DADDY" we all yelled at the same time as we marched up to the big three.

"What have we ever done to get that kind of punishment? I do not want to go to camp! You three have been trying since we were 7 to get us to go and we told you then what we are about to tell you now. NO CHANCE on that happening." I yelled knowing full well Dionysus had followed us girls I fire my next question at him all the while keeping my eyes on my father and uncles. "What do you think of us coming to the camp Dionysus?"

Zeus cuts his son off before the boy has a chance to speak. "You three are going. It does not matter what Dionysus thinks...his camp attendance is also a punishment."

Phoebe, Nyx and I give each other exasperated looks before grudgingly accepting our fate for the summer. "Fine we will go but do not be surprised if there is no camp after this summer," Nyx said ominously voicing her opinion on the matter.

Phoebe and I nod in heartfelt agreement. "Let's get this over with," Phoebe pipes in. The three of us turn as one and leave the meeting hall with our heads held high, a unit as always. We separate only to go to our own rooms to pack for the dreaded summer.

We meet up when we're done and walk over to where Apollo's chariot is kept. I use my keys that would allow me to turn it into a cherry red convertible. We may as well leave in style, Getting in I slip in a Muse cd that has the song 'Madness' on it. I fly us all the way to that forsaken camp. "Girls I say we stop and do some shopping before we go to that place. I have Apollo's card that we can use?" I say as I am flying over New York City. "Yeah let's enjoy what little free time we will have this summer shopping." Phoebe said from the back seat. So we fly down to a deserted road and land the car and drive it to the nearest store. Which happened to be Macy's, which was ok with us because it was one of our favorite stores in the city, we head in, I go right for the shoes along with Phoebe well Nyx goes for the purse's, we meet up at the clothing and grab some new swim suits and towels as well as bags to place them in. I also grab three tops that would cover up the new swim suits we each got. I pay for all the stuff and we head back to the car to head to the camp.

{Back in the meeting room}

"Does anyone else hear that?" Apollo asked getting up to look out the window. "Oh man," sighing in disgust with himself he turned to his companions. "I knew I never should have taught them how to drive and change my chariot. I also should have never given Ocean a set of keys to it." Apollo sighed again as an air bubble appeared showing all in the room what was happening at the camp.

{CAMP}

Arriving at camp we park the car and get out I straighten out my knee length dark brown skirt and walk around the hood to Phoebe and Nyx who were now leaning against the converted chariot. I had my long hair up in a high ponytail and had on a light green tank top with the words 'surf's up' done in a dark brown. I was also wearing my dark brown flip flops and my most prized possession. Phoebe wore her hair up in a ponytail she was wearing a knee high navy blue skirt a light blue tank top and black flip flops, Nyx had her hair pleated in a single braid. She wore a blood red tank top above black capirs and black flip flops. "I wonder if Dionysus is back yet I also wonder if Apollo realizes that we used his chariot to come to this place." I said as Apollo and Dionysus arrive right in front of us.

"Speak of the devil and they shale arrive," Nyx said pointedly under her breath.

"Girls, did you really have to take my chariot?" Apollo said getting only the expected eye roll from each of the girl's in response. "Oh, and your fathers all say you are staying in your cabins and that is final. Though I will still fix up the tree house for you because I know you will not stay where your fathers tell you to. By the way Phoebe, thanks for the bubble up in Olympus." Apollo then turned to get in his car. He started it up and gave a cheery wave before flying away. "Ah honey thanks for the use of your card we had fun in Macy's with it." I said knowing that he did not realize that I had it.

"Now girls," Chiron said grabbing their attention. "Welcome to camp. As it is Friday we will be having a game of capture the flag and yes your participation is required. You three will team up with a few of the other campers vs. the rest." Chiron's mouth turned up in a smile as Clarisse walked up towards their little group. It was then that we noticed the rest of the campers spread out behind her.


	2. 2

Chapter 2

Just as I was about to answer her Ares showed up in front of Phoebe, Nyx and I. Clarisse asks Ares who we are and Ares gave a hearty laugh and hugged his daughter. "You will find out soon enough girl." He then turned to Chiron and clapped him on the shoulder. "Chiron, the girl's fathers want you to set them up against the rest of the camp. They are on their own and are to have no help at all." The god of war then hugged each of us girls in turn.

"Don't you mean Artemis, Athena, you, and Apollo says that?" Nyx whispered as she hugged Ares back.

He chuckled and murmured so only Nyx could hear him. "You and I both know that with you, Phoebe, and Ocean on the same team no one in this camp stands a chance. Even if they are all against you. Making it sound like your dads demanded it just adds to the drama and fun, do you not agree?" Nyx nodded and smirked.

"Now girls behave and try not to destroy camp. We will be watching you three." Ares said loud enough for the camp to hear. With a simple wave of his big hand he was gone leaving the three troublemakers standing there with their things.

"D, we are going to the tree house to change into our uniforms for this game." Phoebe said. Nyx and I sighed in our agreement and the three of us grabbed our bags leaving the other campers to prepare for the upcoming game in their own ways.

We make it to the tree house and take are pods up to our rooms. I change out of my skirt, and tank top and into my one piece dragon skin uniform I pull on my black dragon skin boots and pull my bow and arrows so I can put them on my back I also grab my all in on belt and put that around my waist. I also make sure I grab my ear piece and my little hidden mic that I put on the inside of my top. I walk into the living room and meet up with my cousin's so we can come up with somewhat of a game plane. "I say we use are talents and listen to what they think of this match up. I will say this Nyx keep the flag on you at all times. I want to spilt them up into two groups leading one to each of you well I go search for their flag and take out who ever they have guarding it but let's not end it too soon." I say as we sit down and kill some time before we left to meet up with the whole camp.

Chiron stepped up on the mini platform and made sure his voice was loud and clear. He wanted to make sure everyone understood the rules. "We will have two teams. On team One we have our newcomers Ocean, Phoebe, and Nyx. Team two is, well, all of the rest of you. The name of the game is simply to take possession of the other team's flag. Once you have it, return here and we will end the game. Do not underestimate each other. To do so would be folly," Chiron looked pointedly at the girls on team one and raised an eyebrow at them.

We nodded in understanding. Satisfied Chiron handed Nyx our flag, gave Clarisse the second team's flag, and turned back to the rest of the camp. "Both teams will have twenty minutes to plan their strategies. Team one will plan outside the house. Team two; you can all plot in here. Hide your flags wherever you desire so long as it is still here in camp. Team one, get going. I'll give you a five minute head start."

Phoebe, Nyx and I looked at each other and laughed. We didn't hesitate though. As we left the building to set up our flag the other campers grumbled and started talking all at once. More than one person believed the three had no chance against so many. 'This game should be over quickly. No way can those three girls beat an entire contingent of kids. Especially when most of us have been coming here for years, we'll have them beat in a matter of minutes,' thought one of the campers. What the kid did not know was that Nyx heard what he thought and decided that the game was going to be a very quick one.

{BACK ON OLYMPUS}

Everyone gathered around the bubble and started to watch the game as it began.

"Zeus did either you or your brothers think to bind the girls' special powers?" Hera asked them as she looked at the bubble with interest. She looked up at her husband when his silence registered.

Athena looked away from the bubble as well and laughed. "I am going to take the look on their faces as a negative. This game shall be very interesting indeed then. Especially if Ocean and Phoebe go master mind, then we throw Nyx into the mix and the game is going to be over before it even begins." Athena said as she and the others looked on eagerly expecting a good show.

{CAMP}

"Hey, guess what I just heard one of the campers think. He thinks it is going to be an easy game to win because there are only three of us vs. all of them." Nyx said as she stood next to Phoebe and Ocean.

"Ok so we show them that this game is going to be easy for us and a whole lot harder on them. I say we set up a few pranks on our way." Phoebe said with a raised brow and a twinkle in her eyes.

I chuckle and agree. "Let us try this. Nyx, you keep the flag on you at all times. They will not expect us to keep it in plain sight. Phoebe and I will distract them; draw them away from their comfort zones and their flag. When we pull them, you slip in behind them and grab it. Signal Phoebe when you have it and we'll meet you at the house since Chiron said we had to turn it in there to win. Any ideas on those pranks?"

Phoebe suggested some trip wires and sand traps easily created with their unique abilities and gifts of magic. They were not told they could not use them after all. Nyx suggested shadow pulling to turn the other campers' shadows against them smirking all the while.

"We will communicate with our ear pieces. Now, let us have some fun," I said as I moved into position. I watched as Phoebe turned to the left and Nyx went to the right.

The camp could not anticipate our moves, our plans, and our playfulness. There was no safer place for the flag than on Nyx. Her shadow walking skills were unparalleled. I knew exactly what to do to pull the campers' attention towards my cousins' traps. I can be very persuasive when I want to be. No doubt about that.

Phoebe gathered some vines from the surrounding trees and shrubs in the north woods. Her target area was the western entrance. She wrapped the vines strategically around the tree trunks at varying heights. Some set to trip the unlucky at the ankles and others to catch the unwary by their necks. The idea of clotheslining people made her chuckle quietly to herself. Satisfied with the first traps she moved further into the woods to set up the sand traps calling on her inate abilities to cover her tracks with a hazy fog.

In her zone on the eastern end of the north woods, Nyx called forth four of her favorite souls to do her bidding. Adolf Hitler materialized first always intrigued by the young Nyx. Shan Yu was next to appearing. The leader of the Huns stretched and drew in a deep breath as he took a look around his new surroundings. It never occurred to him that the dead have no need to breath. Nyx rubbed her hands slowly together in evil delight and contemplation as her last two souls appeared. Freddy Krueger wearing his trademark gloves of knives and Jason Voorhees holding his trusty machete glared at each other. They were always in competition with the other in the nightmares of mortals.

"Hello boys, so good of you to answer my summons," Nyx grinned smugly as the four spirits turned their full attention to her. "Its time to play this game are way," she said when the horn went off signaling the official beginning of the game. Nyx motioned her boys closer and outlined what she wanted them to do thinking all the while that this game was going to be one for the books.

{In Olympus}

Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades looked on with pride at their daughters through the bubble. Poseidon was looking forward to how Ocean was going to pull the campers in the directions she wanted them to go. She had always been a delightful child with strong opinions and a great deal of her mother's knack for getting people to fall in line with her plans.

Zeus nodded in approval at his daughter's survival skills. Phoebe knew what she was doing. His girl was smart and canny with a healthy dose of playfulness. She could give the muses lessons he thought with a chuckle.

"Let us see what my Nyx is up to," Hades said as he shifted the focus of the bubble to his own daughter. He stepped back shaking his head and looked on in terror. "How could she? Why would she? Oh no," he said and sat heavily on his throne.

"Who would not do what?" Apollo asked stepping into the room. He had just come back from bringing his chariot home.

Her attention brought back to the bubble by her brother's comments Hera smiled. "She is just like you dear Hades. You should be proud. Our girls are using their abilities to work together, complementing each other like family should." Hera leaned in closer to the bubble interested once more in the goings on at Camp Half Blood.

Ares let out a whoop when he saw who Nyx had called to her aid. "That a girl!" he shouted in approval. "That is quite the combination of baddies. Let them loose. Let them rip and tear and fill your enemies with dread."

"Hrmm," Athena said thoughtfully. "An excellent battle strategy young Nyx has chosen. Though I must say Ares, your enthusiasm is a bit much. Nyx will never let those four lose." Brows creasing she murmured more to herself than anyone else, "At least I do not think she would."

Thinking to himself that he should have stayed at the camp to keep the girls from getting out of hand Apollo shakes his head. "I suppose we shall just have to see how this plays out."

Ares, unable to control himself, says "And let there be blood!"

{Back to Camp}

"Our enemies have split up. I'm going to bring half of them to you Phoebe and lure the others to you Nyx." Ocean filled in her comrades through her ear piece.

"I'm ready whenever," Nyx responds with a dark chuckle. Phoebe just laughs and says, "I was born ready."

Ocean pulls her bow and quiver of arrows out of her back pocket. You have to love magic compartments especially when they are uniform pockets she thought. She steps into the closest shadow and walks out of another a few yards in front of the group of campers near Phoebe's traps. Moving into the light so they see her, Ocean brings her bow up and preps an arrow. Fitting arrow to string, she lights the arrowhead on fire with her mind and lets in fly. The flaming arrow whizzes safely past the kids closest to the woods and plants firmly in a tree.

She turns and leads the group towards Phoebe. When she was sure they followed, she stepped into the next shadow and came out of one on the western edge of the woods. Ocean repeated her steps with this group making sure to stay in their sight just a bit longer than the first group. Satisfied with her work, the young goddess lets out a triumphant laugh then shadow walks one more time into position by the creek to prep for her attack on the enemy flag.

Ocean hears screams coming form were Nyx and her friends were hiding in the woods. "Nyx I take it that the campers just meet your friends and are leaving the area that you are at" Ocean said into her ear piece. "Mahhhhhhhhhhhhh Of course they did they are heading out of the woods right now and towards the big house scared out of their wits. Phoebe where are you at." Nyx replied "I am at my father's fist where are you located Nyx?" was Phoebes answer "I will be right over to you I am on the other side of the fist Ocean where are you?" Nyx said as she stepped into a shadow that would take her over to Phoebe. "I am at the creek boundary were their flag is hidden. Meet up with me here." Was all that Ocean said back to the both of us.

{Nyx}

I look out in the line of trees and notice that the campers are on their way towards me and my friends. Jason was now standing in front of us with his machete in his hand waiting for the first camper to show up. Freddy stood over to the side hidden amongst the trees. I stood with Shan Yu and Adolf Hitler on either side of me. The first camper arrived just as I decided to call forth a children's choir to sing a song about the 4 ghost that I had with me. '1, 2 Jason is here for you, 3, 4 Freddy is hidden right next door, 5, 6 you all are next.' Just then Jason starts to swing his machete at the campers. "You boys may all attack now but do not kill anyone of them." I said as they all walked towards the campers with their weapons of choose.

The campers all turn trying to figure out if they want to fight or just run back to the big house. Jason and Freddy go after the first camper and slice at him Freddy gets the camper's arm and slices him from shoulder to elbow not deeply but enough to make the camper bleed. The campers have never faced this type of ghost before. The campers turn and run thinking that the ghost where chasing them. "May we follow them Princess" they ask me "No you four may go back to my father and see if he has anything for you thank you for your help." I tell them so they go back to the underworld were my father would deal with them. As they left I heard Phoebe asking me where I was located.

"Nyx, where are you?" I heard Phoebe ask "I am near your fathers fist what about you Ocean I know you can hear this where are you?" Nyx asked us both. "I am near the Cannon Lake I figured that is where they would hide it and I feel like putting a damper on that parade and taking out some of their players. Rory is on the other side of the fist both of you meet up and come here." I said as I knew they both would be there in a matter of seconds.

"Ok now let's have some fun flushing them out. I will pull up a wave Nyx I want you to travel behind them and scare them out here. Phoebe call a gust of wind and clouds to us and use the wind to work with my wave" I said as Nyx walked into the shadows we heard a scream and knew the two girls would be showing up any second. I walked into the lake and called forth a wave to lift me up at the same time I saw Phoebe being lifted up by a gust of wind. We pulled are powers together and caused a huge wind and water storm one that we have not caused for 7 years. I shot a hand out and a stream of water followed my hand and I hit Clarissa in the head knocking her down. She hops up and pulled out her sword and I pull my Ares charm off and called forth my double bladed sword, I brought the wave down and walked out of the water waiting for her and Annabeth to attack myself and Phoebe. She swung her sword at my head but I blocked it giving Nyx the signal to get their flag as Phoebe and I took care of the two girls. "Phoebe can you call fourth Athena's blade or are you just going to do a bit of lightning strikes or how about we just end this game. Nyx did you get the flag yet if so come on out." I say and knock Clarissa's sword out of her hand and have my sword to her neck. "Oh I was going to do both but I like your idea on just ending this silly game." Phoebe said as she took out Annabeth and Nyx walks out of the woods with their flag in her hand. "Chiron the game is over we have the camp flag" Nyx says as she holds the flag up for him to see.

"Now that the game has ended girls why don't you tell the camp who you are and who your parents are?" Chiron says as we all head back to the front of the big house.

"Fine if we must. My name is Oceana Skylar I am the daughter of Poseidon and so I have the power of the sea. The girl to my left is Nyx Ari she is the daughter of Hades, and the girl on my right is Phoebe Aurora daughter of Zeus. We are the daughters of the big three and we were raised on Mount Olympus with our fathers and everyone else. That is how we each had our masters' necklace mine are from Ares, Artimas, Apollo and my father even though I am still learning from him. Phoebe has the masters' necklace from Athena, who is all of our teachers, a lightning bolt for her father who she is still learning from and a cauldron for her grandmother who is teaching all of us the art of magic, and well Nyx's Skeleton is from her father who is still teaching her. The river is for her ability to guide the dead to her father and the wings are for her ability to play pranks just like Hermes. We each can do something the other cannot but we work together well because we were trained that way. Oh and Chiron you were tricked our fathers never said for us to go up against the camp it was Ares, Athena, Apollo and Artimas who wanted that they like to test us every so often. I am just happy that Zoe and the Hunters were not here to test us we barely won last time we went against them." I said as I took a seat and a bottle of water.

"I know what you mean the girls have gotten tougher lately. Did Artimas have to teach them that trick before she taught you. I mean even my lightning strikes were not touching them it was not until Nyx called up Tatiana and told her to attack them did we win. Who would have though a hell hound would be the reason the hunters lost." Phoebe said as she took a seat next to me.

"How is it that this is the first time we have ever heard of you or ever seen you?" Adam asked

"We go to school in Salem and the elite underwater, and Underworld school for the year. We only ever come home for the summer and the solstices and we are usually hidden away if any campers come up. Although we did meet Clarissa and Annabeth once before," I say from my seat.

Just as Nyx was about to say something an Iris message popped up

"Girls we wanted to say we are very proud of you. I am very happy that you did not use your powers other than your fathers. Oh and Nyx your dad told me to tell you when you get home from camp you are grounded for the use of a hell hound during a test. Oh and Ocean I know you took my black express credit card please do not put me back 2 years worth in money this time honey I know you and Phe and Nyx love to shop. Oh and you both are grounded as well for taking my chariot and for not saying good bye to anyone. I will take you all shopping this weekend then I am taking my card back Baby." Apollo said

"Awesome" we said to the idea of shopping.

"What how is that they can leave camp without a quest and we cannot?" the campers yelled.

"That is easy those girls would destroy camp in a heartbeat if we kept them here all summer." Dionysus said as he looked at Apollo.

"Never try to stop them from leaving" Apollo said as he showed up and the Iris message disappeared.

"If I did they would just stop the diet coke and we don't want that. Apollo what time tomorrow are you picking them up at?" Dionysus asked

"How about 10 am because we all know you will not get us up before 9 am oh and Apollo thank you for the tree house and the decorations around it. How you managed to mix all the things we like in there is beyond me." Phoebe said from her spot next to me.

"Ok enough talk about this I am going for a swim. Nyx, Phoebe I will either see you there or at the tree house. Maybe I can get Fiyero, Sunrise, and Darkstar to take us to visit daddy or at least farther out then the lake so see you either place." I said as I got up and walked towards the lake.

(No Ones P.O.V)

"Ok Mr. D why is it that they were not made to live here, how is it we have never met them before, and how is it that we have never heard of them in our history class here on camp?" Annabeth asked

"Hey Dionysus we are going to go swim. You can answer the question" Nyx said as she and Phoebe got up and headed to the lake.

"They are not in the history for the simple fact their fathers told us that if we like living they were not to be talked about, and if they were they would hunt us down like wild animals and cut us up in tiny pieces. As for why they were not sent to live here. They are more powerful than their fathers put together. So they chose to raise and train them. Each of the girls has something special about them.

Ocean is the only person to be able to beat Area's in a weapon fight as well as a hand to hand fight. She has been training from the age of 5 and up she is the best fighter on Olympus. Next we have Phoebe who is shy, but can be very much like her Father when she is mad although she did not start her training till she was 6. Last but certainly not least we have Nyx who is very much like Ocean and Phoebe in a way she is the third best fighter on Olympus but she can still not beat Ocean in a hand to hand fight or beat Area's in a weapon fight. She is the middle child just like her father was. She started training at the age of five and a half. So like I said each girl has their own special way about them. Ocean can speak any language in the world, Phoebe can make any type of potion in the world, and Nyx can shadow walk to anywhere in the world with just one shadow.


	3. 3

(Ocean's P.O.V)

So here I was at the lake swimming around with the sea horses when I look up and see Phoebe and Nyx walking towards me in their swim suits. I swim toward shore and walk out of the water to greet them. "Hey what is the matter I figured you both would be up there to make sure D did not tell too much." I said to them both as they lowered their towels and bags down on the sand.

"I like your suit where did you get it? We figured he knows what he can tell and what he cannot tell so we left him to it" Phoebe said as she laid her towel out.

"I got it at Victoria Secret the last time we went shopping." I said as I sat down on my towel. My swim suit was a black halter tankini top with a black belt bottom.

"I am really looking forward to this shopping trip I mean hello Paris and Rome as well as London. I want to hit the magical Diagon ally in London. I just hope that Apollo realizes that we do not plan on coming back till the next day, not that we truly want to come back here at all." Nyx said as she sat down on her towel in between us.

"Well let's head back into the water Fiyero, Sunrise, and Darkstar want to play and maybe I can get them to take us down to daddy's place." I said as I hopped up from my towel and ran back to the water.

"Oh don't forget to put on your breath mask that way you can breathe under water." I said as I dove back into the water and swam out farther into the lake knowing that the sea horses would be there at any second.

So we swam around the lake for a while then we wanted to go down to see my dad's place. #Fiyero, Sunrise, Darkstar can you please take us down to daddy's place? # I said in horse tongue. #Sure thing Miss Ocean but which of the places do you want to visit# Fiyero said back as Phoebe grab on to him. #How about the closest one to here# I replied as we all grabbed onto them and swam off to the place.

We arrived at the place only to see my father, step mother and half-brother there waiting for us. `Oh crap we are in trouble` I thought over to Nyx and Phoebe

"Girls the rule was you were to stay at camp not come down here on the first day. Now go back to camp and to your cabins. Oh and Ocean your brother Percy shall be there in the morning will you look after him." Daddy said to us.

"I have no Brother other than the thing next to you." I said as Sunrise and the others turn around and went back to camp.

"Well that was a waste of a trip." Phoebe said as we walked up to the shore and gathered our things. We could hear the swish of the swords as the kids practiced we walked over to the tree house and used a special pod to take us up to our rooms.

I look around my room and notice it looks almost exactly like my room on Olympus which means one wall was a magical portal to show me the underwater world the other walls were done in a deep ocean blue with different water life painted on the walls. My bed was made to look like a giant clam with blue and green water silk hanging down from top of the clam to the floor. The blanket on my bed where done with the Olympus crest on it along with Poseidon's crest on it. The floors were done in a light color hard wood. I had two windows in my room one showed the outside the other showed what was going on up on Olympus. I change out of my swim suit and put on a pair of jean shorts and a hunter green tank top that said Snake's Rule Griffin's drool the words were written in sliver I added a pair of black flip flops. I walked out of my room and went to meet Nyx and Phoebe.

(Nyx's P.O.V)

So we swam around for a while before Ocean asked the sea horses to take us down to her father's place, only to get down there and be told we have to come back to camp and to stay in our fathers cabins and that Oceans brother was going to be at camp tonight not that we knew she had another brother other then the creep of a half-brother.

So we went back to camp and headed to the tree house were we would all be staying. I walk over to the pod that would lead me right into my room which was done in Dark red and black. I had a four poster full size bed that had a dark red Satin blanket with Hades crest along with the crest of Olympus on it. I had dark red almost black paint on the walls and dark walnut floors. I had black and white photos that I have taken of my friends and family. I look around my room as I change out of my swim suit and pulled on a pair of jean and a grey tank top that said See's all evil and laugh at it the words written in Blue I pull on a pair of grey socks and blue and grey sneakers and head out of my room to go back to the camp after I meet up with Phoebe and Ocean.

I walk over to Phoebe's room and knock on her door to see if she is ready to head back outside. I hear Phoebe walk over to the door and open's it and has me come in. So I walk in and look around to the dark blue walls with magical clouds would change from white to Thunder heads in seconds her bed was a full size plat form bed that hung from the ceiling by Devil Snare. Her bed spread was done in a dark teal color with her father crest as well as Olympus on it. She kept it very light and Ari but very her she had a small potion station set up in one corner of her room.

"Hey are you ready to go I want to get some practice in before the camp chooses to stop what they are doing to come watch us fight." I said "Yeah lets go Ocean is already outside waiting on us." Phoebe said as she and I left her room and walked to the main entrance pod to take us outside.


End file.
